This invention relates in general to separators and, more particularly, to a so-called liquid-liquid separator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a separator adapted to readily effect the separation of one liquid from another wherein the same are immiscible, do not form an emulsion, and have different specific gravities, with the construction being relatively simple so as to be easily utilized, both domestically as well as in laboratories.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a separator of the character stated which embodies novel support structure so that the separator may be disposed in reliable fashion upon a collector or receptacle thereby freeing the operator from the usual necessity of holding a separator in operating position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a separator of the character stated which may be formed of relatively inexpensive transparent material so that the user may readily visually determine the completion of the separation operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a separator of the character stated which may be designed to conduce to gravity flow upon termination of separation and by embodying a relatively narrow discharge conduit for inhibiting the likelihood of removal of other than merely the intended liquid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which may embody any of a multiplicity of flow control elements which are easily manipulated and which are of simple construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a separator of the character stated which is extremely versatile in usage, having relatively wide application; which is especially suitable for domestic purposes; which is amenable to high volume, low cost production; and which is durable in usage.